


Erotyczne fantazje 92

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 92

Dziedziczka poczuła jak język Ruby, szybko i głęboko wchodził do wnętrza jej mokrej cipki. Ciepły język liderki doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa.

Zaraz potem orgazm nadszedł i sparaliżował jej wrażliwe ciało. Zesztywniała z rozkoszy i po chwili jej soki ozdobiły niewinną twarz Ruby.


End file.
